Drabbles on Fear Street
by JudeDeluca
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on Celia Cortez, the half sister of "Fear Street Seniors" Danielle, and her companion and friend Anaxandra Fier.
1. Profile

Disclaimer: Fear Street is owned by R.L. Stine, or Scholastic. Celia Cortez owned by me.

A series of drabbles centered around a couple of original characters created by me, before and after a major storyline of mine which hasn't yet flowered. This will also include plot threads which I may or may not incorporate in the main story. I mean, it's fanfiction. First, some character info.

* * *

Name: Celia Cortez  
Age: 17  
Sign: Capricorn  
Birthday: December 31st  
Hair Color: Blonde, long and straight  
Eye Color: Grey (Shifts to Red)  
Skin Color: Mulatto. Her father was Latino and her mother is Caucasian.  
Height: Over six feet. Very tall. Almost Amazonian in stature.  
Weight: Inapplicable by threat of death.  
Breast Size: Power Girl.  
Predominant Color: Violet. Not "purple". V-I-O-L-E-T.

History: Celia lives in a world that's basically an amalgamation of certain horror films, book series, comics, and manga. Besides Shadyside, this universe is also the home of Bizenghast. Others include Candyman, Mermaid Saga, and certain Twilight Zone episodes. She lives in the town of Shadyside, the main setting for R.L. Stine's "Fear Street" universe. She's the legitimate/illegitimate younger half-sister of Danielle Cortez, one of the members of the "Doomed Class" of seniors at Shadyside High. Danielle was the first to die, they found her body in the gym with all her blood drained from her body. The two vampires in question were "transfer students" Jon and Anita. When traveling to Shadyside for her sister's funeral, Celia met with the "third" of the group, Alicia. A game of cat-and-mouse insured throughout Shadyside that night, culminating in a stand-off in the derelict Fear Street Mansion until Alicia, very irate and pissed off, lunged at Celia and the two fell through a window. Alicia finally sank her teeth in Celia's neck as the sun began to burn her skin and finally obliterated her. Celia spent two weeks as in Shadyside hospital when whatever it is that Alicia's bite did to her began taking effect. She's a "half" vampire now, and yes I know that is a cliche, and she seems to realize it too. She can understand her augmented strength and height, but the increase in breast size is something that annoys her. She's actually uncomfortable with them and does not flaunt them or dress like an "innocent tease" and usually wears t-shirts that cover them up. She has spent her time learning about Shadyside's history, particularly on the Fear Family, the twisted family from which most of Shadyside's problems stem from, and has now made it her mission as to expose Shadyside's darker side and get people to wake up.

Personality: Surly and gruff, Celia has gained a reputation as a "rebel without a cause". None of the boys make any passes at her because of her boobs, mostly because they're too afraid of her, but the girls think she's a freak. Actually, everyone does. She acts very cold and rude towards the other students at Shadyside and frequently calls them bimbos and morons, but her anger is multiplied when dealing with adults, save for the elderly. The thing is, Celia is somewhat conflicted. She is amazed at the stupidity and two-dimensional personalities of the students around her, yet at the same she feels sympathy and sorrow for them, as to the fact that at least four or three of them die in a month. Yet her sympathy is trumped as few of these kids show barely any "remorse" for their dead friends and a month later it's like they've completely forgotten them. But her real anger is at the idiotic adults who fail to realize something is wrong with this town and their kids, or that no one connected the dots when a senior class' members began dying off once a month. She almost never smiles in public and is usually scowling. She's mostly motivated by doing what she does so that way the teenagers of this town can actual realize how their lives have been going up to this point, and that they may live to become adults and try not to be as big morons as their parents. She does have a soft side, and extends it mostly to Anaxandra Fier, the girl she meets in the story. It's hard to actually like Celia unless you've seen a part of her good side.

Hobbies: Celia personifies some of the aspects of teen culture from the 1990s, which is in tandem with Fear Street's publication in the 1990s. She wears torn jeans and reads comic books such as Gen13 and WildCATS. She listens to alternative, punk, and garage. She gets horrible grades, but mostly because she doesn't really care about them or homework when she has so much else on her mind. Despite not caring what she looks like she does believe in taking care of herself and tries to eat healthy and exercise, not like the other "good girl/final girl blondes" who always keep perfect figures with no zits even though they never worry about what they eat or exercise. She's an okay artist and dancer and collects dolls. No one makes fun of this because she could easily snap their neck.

Powers: She has certain vampiric powers, but that does not include "sparkling" nor does she have some convoluted sexual history like Anne Rice's vampires. She sucks blood, but she's required to do it once a month or else she gets gripped with a horrifying bloodlust. Her fangs are retractable, as are her claws. Her augmented height, strength, and bust size are the result of her infection. She sees vampires as monsters and does not offer any sympathy or remorse for their "troubled souls".

Outfit: Celia's name is an anagram for Alice, which is why, longer into the story, her "dress uniform" is a violet version of the standard "Alice" skirt and blouse, complete with a headband. However, she wears a leather biker jacket to cover her cleavage, but this is under possibility of revision if it doesn't pull together. Her rose color is violet.

Note: Yes, there is some emphasis on her bust size, but there's a reason to it. Have you ever noticed that nearly all horror movies have "good girl/final girl" blonde bimbos with giant breasts who are very prudish yet they run around half naked. Well we know have a girl who is blonde, not a moron, and has breasts that she doesn't flaunt on accident or purpose


	2. Nails and New Kid

Disclaimer: Fear Street is owned by R.L. Stine or Scholastic. Celia Cortez owned by me.

A series of drabbles centered around a couple of original characters created by me, before and after a major storyline of mine which hasn't yet flowered. This will also include plot threads which I may or may not incorporate in the main story. I mean, it's fanfiction. First, some character info.

* * *

**1. Nails**

Shadyshide High

Celia tapped, tapped, tapped on her desk, listening to Mr. Cavanaugh blather on about the meaning of the word "esoteric".

Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnngggggg!

Went the bell. Celia sighed after her long waiting for the end of the day. As she put her books inside her bag, she felt her nail snag on something.

RIP!

"Ow! Damn it."

Great, she now had some frayed strands of cloth fibers stuck to an unkempt cuticle on her right hand. And God knows how annoying it is to try and get them off.

"Come on, come on…" she said to herself, still in her desk, trying to get the cloth threads off her nail. No matter how many times she tried she couldn't completely grasp onto them, so no matter how many times she pulled there was still some of the threads left.

"Class is OVER, Ms. Cortez." Mr. Cavanaugh chided her, as he was putting his own books away.

Annoyed at his tone, Celia went to the bathroom to try and wash the remaining threads off her nail. That just made them damp, and worse.

She tried pulling them off again in the near desolate hallways, with most of the students having cleared out.

"Come on, you stupid…" she cursed under her breath, unfortunately she just managed to tear the cuticle even further.

"Ow! Son of a-"

Having had enough, Celia's eyes began to glow red as her nails elongated into claws. Gritting her teeth, she snarled and ran her hand across a row of lockers.

"GET OFF!"

That seemed to do it.

"Finally! That was driving me nuts." Celia said, much calmer now. She walked down the halls with book bag slung over her shoulder, past a long line of shredded locker doors.

The next day, school was cancelled. The newspapers read "WILD ANIMAL LET LOOSE IN HIGH SCHOOL". Apparently, some kind of lion or tiger escaped from the zoo, got inside the high school, and tore up a row of lockers.

**2. New Kid**

"Class, this is Adrian Cedarman, a new student." Mrs. Kittrix introduced to her homeroom early in the school morning. The new student was pale with long brown hair and hazy blue eyes.

"Now then, I'd like one of you to show Adrian around the school. Any volunteers?" Mrs. Kittrix asked.

Hands went up, but everyone was shocked when Celia raised hers.

"Ms. Cortez, how surprising." The teacher said, eyebrow raised. Everyone looked a bit shocked at the idea of Celia Cortez being friendly. She smiled to the new kid, he smiled back.

…

"Hold on a minute, I've just gotta get something out of my locker." Celia explained to Adrian, the new kid, as she started searching into her locker in the empty hallway. "So, what school did you go to school before Shadyside?"

"Oh, I went to a school called Tilburg Private School." Adrian said.

"Oh really? So did I! Tell me, how's Coach Cochran doing? Is his bum knee still bothering him?" Celia asked.

"Oh yeah, you know how he is. Total jerk." Adrian said.

"Yes, he is. Would you hold this a minute?" Celia asked, holding him something wrapped in newspaper.

Adrian, a bit confused, unwrapped… a hand mirror. Which had no reflection in it. Including that of his fangs sliding down.

Celia held up a super-soaker and cocked it at him.

"Coach Cochran's a woman." Celia said, and began spraying him with holy water. The boy shrieked in pain as he melted into a puddle of wet clothes and dust.

"I swear to God this gets too easy." Celia sighed as she swept up the remains of a vampire boy.


	3. Phone Calls and Supermarket

Disclaimer: Fear Street is owned by R.L. Stine or Scholastic. Celia Cortez and Anaxandra Fier owned by me.

A series of drabbles centered around a couple of original characters created by me, before and after a major storyline of mine which hasn't yet flowered. This will also include plot threads which I may or may not incorporate in the main story. I mean, it's fanfiction. First, some character info.

* * *

**3. Phone Calls**

Ring ring! Ring ring!

"Hello?" Asked Anaxandra Fier, red-haired, blue-eyed, and plump.

"…" The only sound that came out of the other end was coarse breathing.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Anaxandra asked.

"Hello? Who's this?" The caller on the other end asked.

"Who's this?" Anaxandra asked.

"I asked you first." The caller said.

"Celia!" Anaxandra called, "there's someone on the phone!"

Celia entered the room and took the phone from her friend's hands.

"Who is this?" Celia asked.

"I'm sorry, I must've dialed the wrong number." The caller said. "Hey, do you like scary movi-"

CLICK. Went the phone on the hook.

…

The man in the hockey mask couldn't believe that she hung up on him. He gritted his teeth and began to hit re-dial when a shadow loomed over him.

Celia looked down on the man hiding behind the bushes at her house, a cell phone in one hand, and a machete next to him.

"Really?" She asked him.

…

The next morning, the police found Jeremy Hoover, line backer for the Shadyside High football team, tied to the hood of his car, buck naked, with the words "I HAVE NO LIFE" and "WES CRAVEN IS MY BABY DADDY" written in black marker across his forehead and his chest. Inside the car was a box filled with revenge fantasy stories, in his handwriting, and a cooler filled with animal skulls dug up from his backyard.

"'Xandra, what have I told you?" Celia asked her friend the next morning.

"If the Caller ID says 'unknown caller' don't answer." Anaxandra answered.

**4. Supermarket**

Celia pushed a cart down the freezer section of the local supermarket. Near the meat section, she picked up a red, bloody steak wrapped in plastic.

Nearby, she saw a woman eating chips out of a bag she hadn't yet paid for.

And a man who had snuck a couple of strawberries out of the case.

Looking back at the steak, then checking to see if anyone was watching, she let her fangs slid down and bit through the cellophane, sucking the slab of cow meat dry. She sighed and took her teeth out of it, now back to normal.

She licked her lips clean from any leftover blood.

She hadn't realized she was getting weird looks from a nearby clerk.

"What? That's how I tell if it's fresh." Celia told him.


	4. Bras, Bathing Suits, and Romance Novels

Disclaimer: Fear Street is owned by R.L. Stine or Scholastic. Celia Cortez and Anaxandra Fier owned by me. Timber Wolf by DC.

A series of drabbles centered around a couple of original characters created by me, before and after a major storyline of mine which hasn't yet flowered. This will also include plot threads which I may or may not incorporate in the main story. I mean, it's fanfiction.

This one includes a mini crossover with a character from a version of a super-hero team called the Legion of Super-Heroes. More info given if needed, just ask.

* * *

**5. Bras**

Celia walked into the changing room with an armful of bras which she was about to try on. She closed the door and made sure it was locked. She sighed, and set out to try them on.

SNAP.

"Damn it!"

SNAP.

"Damn it!"

SNAP.

"Come on, already! *Sighs*. There are days I really hate you two." Celia said, eyeing her two, melon sized breasts as she held them up.

Ten minutes later, Celia was stuck in line with at least ten different ripped bras.

"I suppose I have to pay for these, don't I?" Celia asked the cashier.

**6. Bathing Suits**

"Nff. I still don't know why I had to wear this stupid thing."

"It's just a bathing suit. Don't they have bathing suits in the future?"

Celia lay on a towel at the shore of Fear Lake, next to Brin Londo, a.k.a. the feral Timber Wolf, from Earth-Prime. In the 31st Century, that is.

She was a very skimpy black bikini and thong which barely covered her breasts and backside. The only time she EVER felt like dressing that way. He was wearing a pair of black bathing shorts.

"They do, but you didn't buy the kind we wear." He snarled at her.

"Because the girls of Shadyside are not ready for you in a speedo and I ain't giving them the satisfaction." Celia told him.

"Florging thing's itchy." He said, squirming around trying to get comfortable.

"It's polyester lining. Stop twitching or the thing's gonna fall off." She chided him. He squirmed a bit more before he got up.

"Forget this, I'm going for a walk."

Unfortunately, the squirming had made the thing drop some, leaving the crack of his butt exposed.

"Whoa, nice view of the Grand Canyon from here. Unless you're gonna sell tickets I suggest you pull your shorts up." Celia joked.

He straightened it up, then plopped back down and fumed so more.

"Good boy."

**7. Romance Novels**

"Oh, poor Toy…" Anaxandra sniffled.

She sat in a brown armchair, a book titled "In the Play Room" by author Dickie Jo Cutler, tears in her eyes.

"I just don't understand how Olivio could do that to her?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Celia asked as she entered the room.

"It's just, just… *sniff*, I can't believe what Toy O'Dare is going through. Olivio promised her that he would love her forever." Anaxandra cried. Celia rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you're getting worked up over a lousy romance novel. Those things aren't even written that well."

"I know, it's just…" Anaxandra began crying.

"Come on, I'll get you some tissues. Let's go."

Celia led Anaxandra down the hall to the bathroom in order to clean her up.

A few seconds later…

"What does she mean Olivio betrayed Toy?!" Celia screamed as she tore through the book.


End file.
